Passing of the laws
by SailorRyokoKitana
Summary: By popular demand I have reposted this story with an epilogue. Thanks to all of you who emailed me and left reviews.
1. Marie...

  
Passing of the Laws  
  
  
::Authors notes: This idea for the fan fic struck me while actually watching the  
movie. *again* Sorry Kaye, I told you it was going to be something totally   
different but, I had to write this one! I hope yawl like this one. This one should   
have more then three chapters. At least, that's what I am going for. At the end   
of the movie when Magneto and Xavier are talking, Magneto expresses a point   
that someday they will pass the law against mutants and the school would be   
no longer. That's what this story is about. I am still learning to write fics so   
try not and flame this one TOO much. A little flame is fine though. Hope yawl   
ogan/Marie fic. And!!!! It's another return story! When Logan came back after  
trying to find out who he was at the end. I know I already wrote one, but hey,  
there are always different outcomes right? I don't think I spelled Adamantium  
right either so get over it and don't flame me on it. *duh*::  
  
::Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters sadly. I wish I owned Logan.  
He needs to mutate his ass over to me J These characters belong to Marvel Comics::  
  
  
---  
  
In the not so distant future…  
  
Logan had left almost a year ago to find out his true identity. He traveled the   
Canadian Rockies and found nothing. The military base where he was most likely  
created was destroyed with not enough wreckage left over to find anything.   
The only thing he could find was scrap Adamantium. He cursed the metal that  
traveled throughout his body and kicked it out of his way. He pulled out his   
cigar and walked back out toward the "borrowed" motorbike from Scott.   
(That dick-head.) Even though he had been gone a year and has learned to  
respect everyone at the school, he still hated Scott for being with Jean. Scott   
always had a way to dig into Logan's nervous system and get on his last nerve.   
  
"Fuck. I came all the way back to god damned Canada and I find shit." Logan   
had become furious with himself and for the professor for leading him down a  
dead end. He took a puff of his Cigar and began to put his helmet on when he  
smelled a foul scent in the air. He violently whipped his head back and forth   
searching for the foul "womanly" scent.  
  
"Mystique. I thought I killed you."  
  
He spoke recognizing the shape shifter as   
her golden eyes appeared from the dark bushes ahead of him. He threw his   
cigar into the snow while slashing his claws through his skin ready to fight.  
  
"No need for those Logan."  
  
"Really? Says who?"  
  
"I did not come here to kill you, although I could if I wanted to. My powers   
have increased to an enormous size. I am here to deliver a message. "  
  
"Get to the point witch."  
  
Mystique walked toward Logan with a seductive look on her face and a crooked  
little smile. She rubbed her hands along Logan's claws and walked around  
him rubbing a finger along his shoulders.  
  
"Magneto wants me to tell you-"  
  
"Wait. Magneto is out?" Logan interrupted.  
  
"Yes. And life is good for him. Since you have been in Canada for year you   
have missed out on what has been happening in the United States. The law  
passed against mutants and Xavier's school was destroyed. And you're   
precious Marie is no longer, well, with them anymore."  
  
Logan's face turned white as if he had just seen a ghost. His heart began to  
beat eratically thinking about what she meant by that. Even though it was  
thirty below zero outside and it had begun to snow, Logan could feel the sweat  
pouring down his face.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked about ready to turn and lash out   
against the shape shifter standing in front of him now. What had happened to  
his Marie? He swore to god that if they harmed her, he would kill them in order  
to avenge her. He would even die in the process as long as he saved her life.  
  
"Why don't you go back to the school and find out for yourself. You might  
want to be careful crossing the Canadian Boarder. No mutants are allowed to  
pass. If they find out you are mutant, they can and will shoot you." Before  
Logan could say anything, she was gone.  
  
Logan jumped onto the bike and drove off as fast as he could to the Canadian   
boarder, determined to find out what happened to his Marie…  
  
TBC  
  
Do you like it so far? I am going to keep writing all throughout the night. I am  
going to be home so I might as well keep it going eh?  



	2. A little help from ol' friends

  
  
  
  
::Authors notes: Whelp. Chapter 2 eh? I don't like cliffhangers unlike kaye.   
Crazy woman right there. But here is chapter two ___ signals thinking.::  
  
::Disclaimer: blah blah don't sue.::  
  
---  
  
Logan arrived at the Canadian Boarder only to find the place surrounded by  
dozens of guards.  
  
"THERE HE IS! SHOOT HIM!" He looked over his shoulder to see three men   
running after him cocking their guns ready to fire. That bitch Mystique   
shifted and told them I was mutant. Fuck! Logan jumped off the bike and  
over the three men who had fired their gun. The bullet grazed Logan's leg   
causing him to fall to the ground after jumping. He struggled to get up but he   
found his ability to heal failing. If his leg was failing to heal then how could   
he expect his hands to heal after he had kicked the shit out of these guys and   
retracted his claws? The main question was, why isn't his ability to heal   
working?  
  
Logan stood up surrounded by dozens of men with guns pointing to Logan's   
face and body.   
  
"Alright men. This mutant was trying to cross the boarder and actually try   
and get into the United States of America. On the count of three you will shoot  
this man."   
  
Spoke one of the guards. Obviously the one who was in charge of that shift.   
Logan stood ready to die proud. At least he was on homeland turf.   
  
"One… two.. THREE!" Moments passed and Logan realized he was still standing  
with his hands in the air. Opening one eye to see what happened, he looked   
around to find all the men lying on the floor. Most likely dead. He put his   
hands down and turned around to see Scott, and Storm standing there smiling.  
Looks a little familiar. He thought to himself.  
  
"I can't believe I had to save your life again Logan." Said Scott while grinning   
so widely trying hard to fight back laughter.  
  
"Shut up dick head. You didn't save anybody. I didn't need your help. I was  
in control of the situation." He said brushing the access snow of his clothes.   
Scott just stood there shaking his head in disbelief that Logan hadn't changed  
at all.  
  
Storm walked up to him embracing him in a warm, gentle hug. When she  
pulled away she looked at him in his eyes. Logan could smell her sorrow and   
fear. He knew then, that what Mystique had said, was true. Something really  
had happened to the school and to his Marie. Storm cared very much for Marie.  
Almost like a sister. He could see a tear trickle down her cheek as she walked  
back to Scott's side.  
  
"So scooter, where's the girl? How many times in my life am I going to ask   
that question?   
  
Scott looked at Logan and could hear the genuine sadness in his voice.   
  
"Logan, you, Storm and I need to sit down and talk. There is much to be   
talked about."  
  
Scott and Storm turned back the jet. Once again I am taking orders from  
this boy. Logan ignored his hatred that coursed through his veins toward   
Scott and tried to focus his thoughts on Marie. Soon he would know where she  
was and what happened to his ability to heal…  
  
TBC  
  
Any good?  



	3. The Disappearance

::Authors notes: Ok last chapter for a little while. I am getting tired. I think I  
will watch Miss Universe for a while, and then X-MEN then continue. I have a   
cute short little story about Wolvie and Rogue. Imagine this, Rogue, Beauty  
Pageant, wolverine MAAAAAD!::  
  
::disclaimer: don't own, so don't sue.::  
  
  
---  
  
Logan, Storm and Scott all sat around a table in a restaurant not to far from  
the bar. Logan lit his cigar and blew it in Scott's face. At this point and time,   
Logan could only feel hatred for the American people for passing the law. He  
could feel her running through his head. Her voice, her tears, and the way he  
saved her life at the statue of liberty. He never thought he would ever feel so   
hurt knowing that something had happened to her. I promised I would protect  
her. Fuck Logan why couldn't you have been there. Logan continued to   
smoke his cigar while Scott and Storm were thinking of the right way to explain  
to Logan what happened.  
  
"Just start at the beginning so I know who will I need to kill."  
  
Scott stared at Logan and allowed Storm to speak first.  
  
"Magneto's men broke him free of his jail, men meaning Mystique and Saber  
tooth."  
  
"I thought I killed them."  
  
"You did but unfortunately Saber tooth survived the fall. And Mystique just   
shifted into someone else to survive. As for the new laws and what has happened  
to our school, Scott will explain."  
  
"Logan. Please try and stay calm. We are in a public place and we don't need  
the locals frightened and calling the police."  
  
"Shut up dick head and get to the fucking point! WHERE IS SHE!" Logan   
slammed his fist onto the table. He was now standing and glaring at Scott   
through his Amber "eye". The people in the restaurant were staring at the animal  
like man using foul language. He sat down slowly putting his cigar back into  
his mouth to keep his anger down to a minimum.  
  
"Mystique shifted into Senator Kelly and somehow got the voters to pass the  
law. Which is really unusual because she is a mutant. But I guess since she  
can shift into different forms, no one will ever know. Once the law passed,   
officers were sent to the school and their orders were to destroy everything and  
everyone who got in their way. The professor got in the way. He attempted to   
stop them but it was no use. The Professor is now in critical condition back at  
the remains of the school. Everything was destroyed accept for the lab."  
  
Scott went on for a while describing the chaos this law has caused. The children  
who had once finally found a place to be accepted were running again, and the  
professor and Jean were severely injured. When Scott brought up Jean's name,  
it took every ounce of willpower to fight back tears. Logan gave him some  
credit.   
  
What Scott wasn't telling him was where Rogue was. He was starting to get   
angry and was tempted to lash out his claws. His leg had healed fine. It turns  
out that the snow had caused his skin to become to moisturized to heal fast  
enough. His leg was completely healed now and he could use his claws. Logan  
stared out the window completely ignoring everything Scott was saying until  
he said *her* name.  
  
"As for Rogue. When we found her in your old room, she was covered in  
thousands of pieces of glass. You're skylight shattered during the attack.  
We placed her on the bed giving her medical attention there due to the fact   
that the Professor and Jean were using up the lab. When we came back in a few  
hours later, we saw Mystique jumping out the window with her. There was  
nothing we could do. And without Cerebro and the professor, we have not been  
able to trace her brainwaves."  
  
Logan sat there in fright knowing that his Marie was amongst the same  
mutants who almost killed her the first time. Never in his life could he feel  
more fearful of someone other then himself. He just wanted to hold her,  
comfort her, and tell her that everything is going to be all right. He wanted to  
kiss her lips and make love to her at that moment. Not sex but making love.   
He needed her more then life. She was his life and he never realized it until then.  
  
  
Logan stood on his feet. "Let's go." Don't worry Sugar. I will find out where  
you are and I will take you home with me.   
  
TBC  
  
Keep going?  
  



	4. In a little room

::authors notes: Ok when I wrote this I was very very mad because I was   
bleaching my hair and spilled bleach onto my BRAND NEW SWEATSHIRT   
AND GOT IT IN MY EYE!!!!!!!!! So anger is totally expressed in this chapter.   
Enjoy.::  
  
::Disclaimer: Blah Blah don't sue or I will sue back::  
  
---  
  
Logan sat in the back of the Jet rubbing his hands together looking out the   
window. Just hold on Sugar I am coming for you. Scott turned over and  
saw a tear run down Logan's face. He had never seen Logan that upset before  
and really didn't want to say anything in fear of angering him.   
  
"What are you looking at dick-head?" Logan saw Scott looking at him instead  
of looking at the sky ahead.  
  
"Don't worry Logan. We will get her back." Scott said with a reassuring smile.  
  
  
Logan arrived at the school and stood in shock. Everything he had known was  
gone. The ceiling was half way ripped off, walls were torn down, and there  
were little fires here and there. Storm took care of the "big" fire when it was   
first attacked. He dropped his bag to the ground and studied the wreckage that  
was there in front of him. Oh my god. She saw all of this happen. It's my  
fault for leaving. Storm took Logan by the arm and began to lead him into  
what remained of the school.  
  
"The new laws mean that mutants cant eat at the same restaurants as normal  
people, we can't leave the country, and we have to be registered by name, age,  
and ability's. We are all registered now. We had no choice. They said we   
either registered or we were to be shot." Storm began to cry. She told him how  
they had to register the children that died because they wanted to know what  
different types of mutations there are in the world. "Oh Logan I had never been  
so scared in my life." Storm began to sob so hard she could barely keep to her  
feet.   
  
"Show me where Mar.. Rogue was taken." His heart began to race at an  
enormous pace. The sweat was beading down his face and being entrapped by  
his facial hair. Scott could hear him breathing so hard that he was afraid that  
he was going to hyperventilate. Logan had never felt more fear of walking into  
a room. He could smell her blood from outside the door.  
  
"I must warn you Logan, when the skylight broke it cut her up pretty bad.   
There is still blood on the sheets and floor."  
  
"SHUT UP ASSHOLE OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Logan extended his  
claws toward Scott's throat. "Do not mess with my right now. Fucking open   
that door, or loose an esophagus." Scott immediately opened the door and stood  
back. Logan didn't mean to be so harsh with him but at the point and time, all  
he was thinking about was avenging Marie.  
  
Logan looked around and saw glass all over the floor. He noticed some still  
had her blood on them. He continued to search around them room, sniffing the  
air. He could smell Marie's blood, and fear. But he could also smell Mystique's  
scent.   
  
"Leave me alone." Logan said to Scott and Storm. Scott and Storm turned and  
left the room and shut the door. The moment they shut the door they could hear  
Logan extend his claws and begin to tear the sheets up and thrash the room in   
anger. His screaming could be heard for hours, even in the lab when Scott went  
to check on Jean and the professor. Eventually his anger turned into tears.   
Storm could hear him crying outside the door when she walked by on her way  
back to the lab. She shook her head and rubbed her hands together worried.  
  
Logan sat on the floor in the room sobbing. He hadn't cried like that in over 15  
years. He retracted his claws and sat there remembering every little thing  
about her. Her hair with those white streaks, her scent of Lilacs, her smile, the  
first time they met in the bar. Everything that was wonderful in the world he  
could think of, he found something more wonderful in Marie to replace it. He  
looked up onto the desk and found a note lying on it that was addressed to him.  
  
  
::My dear Logan,  
  
It has been a year to the day since you have left and I miss you so much.  
I am writing you this letter so you understand why I am not here when you   
get back. I have decided to run again to find my family and let them know   
that I am all right. Please don't come looking for me because I will be fine. I  
have kept your tags close to my heart since you left. When I see you I will give  
them back. Please don't worry about me Logan. I will come back to you I  
promise.  
  
Love always,  
  
Your Marie ::  
  
Logan put down the letter and realized that was the reason she was in his room  
to begin with. He stood up and walked down toward the lab to find Scott and  
check up on good ol' Chuck and Jean.  
  
---  
  
Rogue sat in a room surrounded in pads. She struggled to brake free of the ropes  
that held her captive. She couldn't scream for anyone because the room was sealed  
behind a metal door. All she could do was sit there and wait for the day she was  
to be used for Magneto's plan once again. She could hear him in her head   
telling her to sit still and the day would come for her to die. Only this time,  
No one would be able to find her.  
  
TBC  
  
Like it?  
  



	5. without her

  
  
  
  
::Authors notes: Well ok. I damn near got a hate letter from Kaye telling me to  
write more or die, so I sat down and wrote in fear of death. Here is Chapter 5.   
Dude Kaye.. I totally had no clue that Rogue was like being held captive by you  
until I wrote chapter 4 and so now I feel bad because now both our fics have  
Rogue being held captive.. Sorry Chicka. L On with it. ::  
  
::Disclaimer: God these get stupid toward the 5th chapter.::  
  
  
---  
  
What the hell is he going to do to me? Rogue sat alone in the dark room,  
cold and crying. She couldn't stop her self from shaking. Shaking because   
she was cold, and shaking because she was scared. Scared that she would die,  
scared she would never see her self reach the age of twenty, but the thing she   
was most scared about was, she would never see Logan again. She craved to   
look into his eyes and tell him how much she loved him. She didn't care about  
their mutations anymore. They could work something out. She just wanted  
him to hold her and to take the coldness away from her body and make her feel  
warm again. Inside and out. His eyes alone told a story of his past. She   
wanted to look into those eyes and find out his past so she could understand him  
better, love him more. She had been struggling for so long to get out of the   
ropes, that her wrists and ankles were beginning to bleed. The lack of clean air  
in the room caused her to cough constantly. Once actually she coughed up   
blood.  
  
Rogue saw a little light seep into the room as Saber tooth poked his head into  
the room to make sure she wasn't trying to cut loose of her ropes. Suddenly   
she had an idea pop into her head.  
  
"Saber tooth?!" She called to him before he shut and locked the door. Her heart  
was beating so fast she was afraid he could hear it.  
  
"What do you want kid?" She sat back onto the wall in shock of hearing her  
being called "Kid" again. Memories of being with Logan ran through her head.  
At first being called a kid wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world but,  
when she hears it coming from Logan, she knows he doesn't say it to upset her.   
After hearing Saber tooth call her kid, she busted into tears. She damned  
herself for letting him see her cry. But it was the smartest thing she had ever   
done. Now she had a new plan. A better plan….  
  
---  
  
Logan stood above the professor staring at all the wires that surrounded his   
body. He could vaguely hear his breath seep through his mouth and nose. His   
heart monitor beated by slowly. There were times he was afraid that his heart   
had stopped. For the first time ever, he grabbed the professors hand and  
entrapped into his own. At that moment, he remembered all the professor had   
done for him. In a way, Logan owed Charles his life. Even though he found  
nothing in Canada, the professor saved him from another 15 years of  
wandering around the earth looking for who he was. He found Marie. That's  
all he needed to know.   
  
"Thank-you." Logan whispered while placing his head on the professor's arm.   
He let out a sigh and lifted his head to see Jean lying across from the professor.  
He released the professor's hand and slowly walked his way over to the sleeping  
redhead that had once captivated his heart. My god Logan. She is beautiful  
sleeping or not. Logan couldn't stop staring at her as she slept. He hadn't  
the slightest idea as to whether or not Rogue was even alive. He could feel his  
heart sink into the floor as he began to weep over the thought of his Marie lying  
dead somewhere. Before he realized what he was doing, his lips were pressed  
against Jean's and crying onto her face.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Logan!?" Asked a very angry Scott from the  
door where he stood with his hand upon his trigger to fire his laser.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot Scott. Without her I am nothing." Scott stared at Logan  
confused on whether he meant Jean or Marie. Logan noticed this and responded.  
  
  
"Rogue you idiot." He turned back towards Jean and rubbed his fingers along  
her arms. He wanted Scott to get mad enough to shoot him. He couldn't   
handle the fact that the one person he had come to love and trust, was most likely dead and laying in a cold, dark room where no one could hear her scream in pain.  
  
"Get your hands off my wife!" Scott punched Logan in the face while whipping  
Logan's kiss off her lips. Logan stood there and laughed to himself as Scott  
rubbed his hand where it hit Logan's metal jawbone. Unfortunately, Scott was  
good at keeping his power under control and didn't shoot.  
  
Logan turned and left the lab and headed towards Rogues room. He walked into  
her room and got a pleasant smell of her. Jubilee and Kitty were cleaning up  
the room that was almost destroyed in the attack onto the mutants.  
  
"Logan! You're back!" Jubilee's face dropped, as she thought about Rogue afraid  
to ask if he had seen her. Kitty knew he was there but couldn't bare to look at  
him. Anytime she thought about him after the attack, she thought about one  
of her best friends being taken away. She knew how much Rogue loved Logan  
and seeing him in that much pain only made her pain, worse.  
  
"Have you.. Heard from Rogue?" Kitty asked not even turning around to look  
at Logan. She knew Jubilee was afraid to ask and she was wondering herself   
what had happened to her friend.  
  
"No. Rogue was taken by Mystique and I have no clue where the fuck she is at.  
All I know is that when I find Magneto and Mystique, I am going to make  
sure there is nothing left for anybody to find."  
  
Logan began to look around the room hoping to find a bit of evidence that  
would help him understand why they would have taken her again. There were  
more powerful mutants in the world besides her. He took a deep breath when he  
found a letter on her desk from her mother. I thought her mother didn't   
want anything to do with her anymore? He asked himself while ripping open  
the letter, which of course had already been open. As he read the letter he  
realized that that was the shred of evidence he needed to find Marie….  
  
TBC  
  
Hehe you don't get to find out what the letter says till later on..   
*Laughs hysterically*   
  
  



	6. The pieces come together

::Authors notes: Well here is chapter 6. I am not in a good mood so. Sorry if  
this chapter isn't so appealing to yawl. Chapter 5 I feel was my best but hell,   
my opinion. See ya. ::  
  
::Disclaimer: Too tired to care. ::  
  
Chapter 6  
The passing of the laws  
  
---  
  
"What is it Logan? What did you find? You look like you have just seen a ghost."   
Logan looked up from the letter he was reading and turned to Jubilee who stood  
behind him with her arms clenched tightly against her chest. He stared at her  
for a moment noticing her bright yellow jacket had holes in them, her glasses   
were broken with a lens missing, and her teeth chattered in the cold. Logan   
never really did like Jubilee much. Always filling Rogue's head with idea's of   
sex and ways to get me into trouble. But for some odd reason, he felt compelled  
to help her.   
  
Logan took off his jacket and handed it to Jubilee who at first was afraid to take  
it. This gesture from Logan was new and definitely unusual to her.  
  
"It's okay Jubilee. I know what you are going through and the only way we are  
going to find her is if we stick together."   
  
Oh my god! Did I just say that? He asked him self while giving Jubilee who  
had now accepted his coat a slight grin.   
  
"Here read this."  
  
Logan handed Jubilee the note.  
  
"Dearest Marie,  
  
Finally I have found where you ran too! Please come home. We are   
so sorry for the way we treated you years ago. We have come to accept your,   
mutation and we miss you so much. We just want you to come home.  
  
Love,  
Mom and Dad. "  
  
Jubilee read the letter out loud and looked at Logan questionably.  
  
"What's the big deal about that? Her parents miss her and they want her home."   
Jubilee handed the letter back to Logan who was giving her this absent-minded  
look.  
  
"You don't know?" Jubilee shook her head no and crossed her arms again  
waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Rogue's parent's were killed two years ago in a gas fire. Burned the whole house  
down while they were sleeping. You mean to tell me she never told you about  
that?" Jubilee stood there in shock and almost in tears. It finally clicked into  
her head. If Rogue's parents are dead then it was a trap to capture Rogue again.  
  
  
"Come on Logan we have to find her!!!!" cried a very upset Jubilee while sobbing.   
  
"I can't. I don't know where she is at."  
  
Jubilee ran up to Logan and started to pound onto his chest screaming and   
crying telling him it was his fault for not protecting her like he said he would. He tried to embrace the upset girl but kept getting hit and pushed away.   
  
"You did this Logan. She is probably dead somewhere because you couldn't   
swallow your freaking pride. You couldn't admit to her that you loved her and   
that the only reason you didn't call or write to her was because you were afraid  
you would tell her how you really felt. WELL SCREW YOU LOGAN! Now  
how do you feel knowing that you probably killed the only woman in the world  
who would love you no matter what mutation you have!?"  
  
Logan stepped back at the harsh words that flowed out of Jubilee's mouth. Never  
in his life had he felt guiltier. He knew what she had said was true. It was his  
fault for letting his Marie slip away. Not Scooters or The professors. His heart  
sank into the floor as he could feel the tears weld up into his eyes. Logan  
turned his head away and then back toward the door as he stomped across the   
wooden floor. Jubilee's words echoing in his head.  
  
"Find her Logan." Called out Jubilee to him while whipping the tears off her cheek.  
Logan nodded and fled out the door and back out to the front of the school.  
  
---  
  
"Saber tooth, its been almost 3 days since ah have gone to the bathroom and ah  
really have to go." Rogue pleaded to Saber tooth while slowly slipping her glove  
away from her hand. He looked at her questionably at first. She knew he   
wasn't buying it so she had to do something to make it seem like she really did  
have to go. So she peed her self.   
  
"Oh my god ah told you ah had to go! If ya don't take me to tha bathroom,   
numbah two is going come next!" By now Rogue had the fake tears running  
down her cheeks trying to make herself look embarrassed.  
  
"Fine. Stand up." Rogue stood up immediately and began to follow Saber tooth  
out of the room. This was the day Mystique was out of town finding more   
mutants out there who needed to be "helped." Or in other words, who needed to  
die because they are registered. The only two in the building were Rogue and   
Saber tooth.  
  
Rogue slipped her glove as far off her hand as she could get it to go. She   
lowered her head as Saber Tooth stopped and pointed into the direction where  
the bathroom was. She walked passed him slowly as he watched her eyes move  
across him, like she was searching for something. Suddenly blackness came  
over Saber Tooth as he looked down at the girl who was sucking the life out of  
him. He was too busy looking at her eyes to notice that she had been reaching  
around to him. She grabbed a hold of his hands and refused to let go. A few  
horrible memories of his past came flooding into her head as he fell to the   
ground slowly slipping away between the hands of Rogue. Once he slipped into  
an eternal slumber, she grabbed his pocket knife and began the attempt to cut  
her self loose of the ropes that had bound her from her dear Logan. She was so   
close to freedom as the last strand of rope broke. Like a bat out of hell she ran   
down the long hallway toward the entrance to the manor. She was finally free  
until…  
  
TBC  
  
  



	7. Hope is lost

::Authors notes: Well here it is finally! Chapter 7! Took me what? Almost two weeks? Hope I   
didn't drive yawl TOO insane. *Evil little smile* Yawl know I would never leave you hanging for   
to long. Here it is! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews you have left me! I really do   
appreciate it! Oh, I am really obsessed about the whole Clear coating so Rogue can touch deal.   
Ok enough chitchat, here's the darn story! :  
  
::Disclaimer : I own wolvie.. Look at my pic, YOU KNOW ITS TRUE! Haha j/k ::  
  
---  
  
Logan drove around on Scott's bike keeping his senses open for her. It had been a month since   
he left the school in search for Marie. He was loosing his mind thinking about what could have   
happened to her. His best guess was that she was dead, but a voice in his head, the voice he   
carried with him to accompany him on the long roads told him to keep looking and that she was   
alive and searching for him. Her voice. He never realized how much he wanted to wake-up to the  
sound of her voice every morning as she kissed his forehead.   
  
Over the past few months, Xavier had been working on a way for everyone to get around Rogue's   
skin problem. He developed a second skin to be surgically endued into her skin. It would react  
as normal skin, would feel like normal skin, and protect everyone around her. But it was only  
available for her face and lips. There was no way for them to create that much "access skin"   
for her entire body. She would still have to wear the gloves and be dressed in full body   
clothing, for the rest of her life.  
  
Logan continued to search for her. The others had given up hope weeks ago. The professor and   
Jean were always telling him to just give up and face the fact that she is dead when he called   
to check in every once in awhile. He simply growled into the phone and slammed it onto the   
receiver. She can't be dead. She is strong at heart. I will find her! He repeated this in  
his head over and over again until he couldn't think of anything else. That's it Logan!   
Don't give up on me! Ah am alive Sugah and ah am waiting fer ya! Ya are close to me! With   
her voice running through his head, and on that note he pressed the little button on the   
motorbike and sped off into the pitch blackness of the night, searching for the one person he   
loved more than his own life. His Marie.  
  
---  
  
Rogue had been walking across the streets of Canada for months, hoping for a miracle. Hoping   
that Logan would find her. It was the dead of winter now and all she had were the pair of jeans  
and shirt she was taken in. Stained with blood and covered in dirt and snow. Her gloves had   
flung off as she ran away from Saber tooth. Anytime someone offered to help her, she would turn  
and run in fear of hurting them.  
  
She was more alone then she ever had been. Her mind was slowly being taken over by all the   
voices that coursed through her mind. First there was Logan who told her to stop and stay in  
one place so he could find her. She knew of course that if she stopped, Magneto or the police   
would find her. She had already ran from the police twice before barely dodging bullets. "GET  
HER! GET THE MUTANT! SHOOT HER!" their voices ran  
  
The next voice was Magneto yelling at her for running away. Threatening her to come back or he  
would find Logan and kill him and make her watch. No matter how hard she tried; he was the one  
voice that stuck out in her mind. She was afraid of him and afraid that he would take over her.  
She was finally free from ropes and chains, but "he" was always holding her captive in her   
mind.  
  
Slowly Rogue, I will invade your mind and control your every movement. You will obey to   
whatever I have to say and your precious Logan will slowly die by your own hands! Magneto's   
voice screamed at her causing her to fall to her knees grabbing her head begging for him to stop.  
  
  
---  
  
Logan slowed down when he saw a girl on the ground clutching her head. He sensed that Marie was  
near. Her smell on the other hand was being covered with the scent of blood and tears. She   
was close and that's all that mattered. That's when he saw the two white streaks appear from the   
young woman's head as she turned to look at the motorbike passing by...  



	8. A new friend appears

::Authors notes: Hey all! Here is chapter 8 finally! Some surprises and  
disappointments in this chapter. Plus we meet some newly awaited characters  
from the X-MEN comic! Anyways here it is! R/R please! ::  
  
::Disclaimer: Hehehe All mutants and their lovers *me* belong to Marvel..  
::lucky little poopy-heads::   
  
The passing of the laws 8  
  
---  
  
There is no way that can be Rogue. Rogue is dead and I am chasing after  
her body. Logan slowed his bike down and pulled over to the side of the road  
heart racing and breathing rapidly. He has waited for this moment since he  
first learned that he had lost her. He just wanted to scoop her into his arms   
and let the tears flow from his eyes onto her cheeks, and let him feel her warm,  
innocent body pressed against his. What he wouldn't give to carry her to her  
room and watch her as she fell asleep. The world seemed to stop revolving as   
time stopped the moment he saw her on the ground begging for the pain to go   
away. He couldn't bare the thought of her in pain. He knew about all the voices  
that must be running through her head. He looked down to her hands and  
realized that they were un-gloved. He couldn't imagine how hard it's been on  
her running on the streets with no gloves to protect her from human contact.   
  
Logan stepped off his bike and put the kickstand down and stood by the bikes   
side staring into this girl's eyes. Her scent was covered with the smell of blood,  
fear, and sweat. "Logan? Is that?. Is that you sugah?" Rogue blinked her eyes  
rapidly trying to make out a face. "Marie." Logan whispered her name into  
the darkness. "OH LOGAN!" Rogue jumped up off the ground and ran into   
the arms of the animal she so loved. "How did you find me!?" So many   
questions came through her mouth at once that he didn't have time to respond  
to all of them. As he looked down into her eyes while pulling her away from   
his embrace, he sensed that something wasn't right. This wasn't her embrace   
or her touch. Logan reached down to her bare hands and grasped it into his  
own. Nothing. There was no energy pull coming from her. Which meant this  
was not Rogue…  
  
---  
  
"Hey sweetie! You looking to make some money tonight baby?" Rogue turned  
around to see a man calling out to her as if she was some prostitute. With the  
way she looked right then, she could have passed for one easily. Her clothes   
had been stained with blood so she needed knew ones. Everyday she would find  
a store that sold clothes on racks outside and take a few here and there and run  
away before anyone could even realize what she had done. Unfortunately for   
Rogue, the only types of clothes she could grab were low-cut, belly shirts, and   
tight, hip-hugger jeans.  
  
Running away from the new laws and cops wasn't exactly easy. Everyone   
could tell she was a mutant just by her reactions when they extended a hand to   
help, or take advantage of. News traveled quickly when it came to the mutant  
issue in the new "government." Rogue had been sleeping on park benches and  
anywhere else she could, trying to stay away from Magneto, and the cops.   
She caught a few news broadcasts through the TV's in the glass windows.   
Tonight's news struck her in the heart.  
  
"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you updates on the new laws pertaining  
to the mutant issue sweeping the nation. The U.S. Senate has added to the  
list of mutant registration and have now confirmed three hundred mutants  
living in our country. We were able to catch up to these mutants as they were   
being taken to the local prison because of refusal to register. Cathy chow has  
the story.  
  
Thank you mark. Professor Xavier, owner of the school for gifted youngsters  
in Westchester New York, declined to register today when troopers invaded the  
school for the third time this month. Along with Professor Xavier, Jean Gray,  
Scott Summers, and Ororo Munroe were also taken to be executed for fighting  
the registration law."  
  
Rogue stepped back in horror with her mouth gapped open at what came next.   
  
"This photo is of a girl named Rogue was found in Xavier's office. She is very  
deadly mutant and the police are looking for her and this man."  
  
The reporter held up a picture of Logan. From then on she lost everything the  
women had been talking about. If they were looking for Logan, then that  
meant that he was alive. Rogue took her gaze off the screens and looked   
around to see dozens of people whispering and pointing at her.   
  
"A little helps maybe Chere?" Rogue turned around to see a tall man standing  
behind her with his hand on her shoulder. She new he was a mutant before he   
said anything. His red eyes gave him away. "Yah. That might be a good idea."  
Rogue looked at the man who was now smiling at her. "Follow me den Chere."  
A Cajun. Who would have thunk it? Rogue and the stranger walked   
away through the crowd. Every person standing there parted like the red sea to  
avoid contact with the mutants.  
  
---  
  
Logan pushed this stranger who he thought was Rogue to the ground.   
"You aren't Rogue you little bitch." Logan lit a cigar and puffed on it while  
staring down at the women who was now smiling through closed eyes and  
closed lips. "I should have known you would figure it out." Rogue's innocent  
body shifted into Mystique's and rose to her feet. "What the hell do you want   
with her? She is just a kid." Logan was angry now and yelling at her. His  
claws extended and he spit the cigar into the freshly fallen snow. "That Kid is  
the one who ruined Magneto's plan. Now he wants to see her dead." Logan's   
jumped onto Mystique letting out a growl that came from the bottom of his  
chest. "YOU BITCH! I AM THE ONE THAT DESTROYED THAT MACHINE  
NOT ROGUE!" Mystique began to laugh to herself. That laugh turned his   
blood cold and made him shudder. "You may have stopped them, but Rogue's  
duty wasn't finished yet. Magneto will make sure it is. Oh by the way. Have  
you seen her lately?" Logan looked down at Mystiques smile and lifted his   
eyebrow. "What do you mean have I seen her? Isn't she being held by you?"   
Mystique let out that laugh again and flew up from underneath Logan. "My  
dear boy! She ran away from us a month ago with no gloves, a tank top and   
shorts! She's probably dead by now! Tata!" With that, she was gone.   
  
Logan fell to his knees unable to breath. His breath caught in his lungs as his   
body began to numb. The thought of his Marie lying in the snow somewhere   
made him sick. He couldn't fight back the pain any longer. His heart wrenched  
for her, his arms yearned to hold her, and his eyes longed to see her beautiful  
face starting back at his. What the fuck is this? Logan picked up an  
article of clothing lying under the three feet of snow. He held it to his nose   
and caught her scent. Those clothes had just been worn a day ago. He was hot  
on her trail now and he new she was alive. He jumped back onto the bike and  
went to the nearest pay phone he could find…  
  
So what do you think?  
  
  



	9. Reunited at last

::Authors notes: Sorry for the delay in this story. Thanks to all who have been supportive in   
this story. This is the FINAL CHAPTER!!!! ::Cries:: I had a lot of fun writing this. My   
appreciation to Kaye, Rach, Matt, Kyrie, Sara, and to everyone else who has emailed me on this   
story for being such wonderful inspirations. Hope yawl enjoyed it as much as I did::  
  
Passing of the laws 9  
  
Marie sat on the Cajun mans bed and fiddled with her hands. She was so afraid to be in a room   
with someone she didn't even know, ungloved and practically naked. All she could think about   
was Logan and where he was. If he was still alive. Her mind wandered off to the professor and   
the others. Scott, Jean, Ororo, and her friends at school. Everything was destroyed in a blink   
of an eye and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Memories of screaming children,   
posters with the new laws posted all over the city, and being locked in that cell all   
overwhelmed Marie and sent her into tears.  
  
"What's wrong chere?" The strange Cajun sat down next to Marie reaching a bare hand out to her.   
Marie jumped up pulling away from him turning her back on him.  
  
"Ah'm sorry sir. Its just that, when people touch my skin something happens to them."  
  
Marie put a hand to her face whipping the tears away remembering that she had said that to Logan   
the first time they met in Canada. Oh god Logan please sugah. Marie called out to Logan in   
her mind wanting nothing more then for him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be   
alright.  
  
"Gambit is tha name. But you can call me Remy chere. Please don't be afraid of Gambit."  
  
Marie turned around as Remy handed her a terry cloth bathrobe. Black and red. Like his eyes.   
She looked up into the mans eyes and felt a soft warmth behind those dark eyes. He knew what   
she was going through. Looking around his apartment made is obvious.  
  
"Thank you Remy. Small little place ya got here huh?"  
  
Remy smiled at Marie and nodded.  
  
"Ya it is. Gotta hide out from the cops and the new laws. So chere, why don't you tell Gambit   
what's upsetting you so he can try to help."  
  
Marie reluctantly gave in to the Cajun. If she didn't tell him, he would probably kick her out,   
but if she did tell him, he might kick her out anyway. She pulled on the terry cloth robe and   
began to spill her heart out the complete stranger.  
  
---  
  
  
"Operator? Ya I am tryin' to reach Charles Xavier... He's been what?... Taken to jail because of the   
new laws eh?" Logan slammed the phone onto the receiver and left the phone booth with a piece   
of Marie's shirt in his hands.  
  
"Hey everyone! Isn't that the mutant they are looking for?!" A man shouted while pointing at   
Logan. A mob of people ran at Logan screaming 'Get him Get him!' ah fuck. Logan took off   
running down an alleyway tripping over trashcans and rats. (Yes rats. They have to live   
somewhere.) He didn't even want to bother with lashing out his claws and scaring them all away.   
He wasn't in the mood to have to fight off anyone who dared to challenge him. He would have   
ended up killing the person.  
  
Logan turned a corner and ended up in someone's backyard. Oh god. Is that Marie? Logan   
looked up into the houses window and saw a girl who appeared to be Marie talking to a guy. He   
watched as the man handed her a pair of gloves and pushed the white strands out of her face.   
The man put on his own pair of gloves and whipped the tears from her eyes. Marie leaned over to   
hug the man when he kissed her. She jumped off the bed and fell to the floor. Logan ran to the   
door trying to break it down.  
  
---  
  
"Why did ya do that Remy?! Ah don't even know you, and ah told you what could have happened if   
ya held on to long!"   
  
Marie stood up brushing the hair out of her face as she glared at Remy.  
  
"I'm sorry Chere. I couldn't help myself. It looked to me like you needed someone to kiss you.   
Someone to show you love. Gambit was only trying to help chere."  
  
Marie bowed her head and sniffled. Remy turned around and walked over to the door and opened it   
just as a raging mad wolverine came storming through it. Logan grabbed onto Remy's shirt with   
his claws extended.  
  
"Keep your hands off of her. Do ya hear me?"  
  
Remy smiled and nodded. Logan looked over to where Marie was standing and couldn't believe it.   
She was really there. She was really standing a mere seven feet away from him. God how he   
wanted to hold her, kiss her, make love to her. So many emotions ran through him at one time he   
wasn't quite sure of what he should do. Before he could decide, Marie was wrapped up in his   
arms crying.   
  
"Oh god Logan! I love you I love you! Please don't ever let me go again!"   
  
Logan whispered into her hair I love you too over and over again squeezing her tightly. Logan   
looked over at Remy.  
  
"She needs love huh Cajun?"  
  
Logan escorted Marie to the bed and rocked her back and forth petting her hair and telling her   
everything was going to be alright. He listened to her sobs and stories of what happened during   
her "stay" with Magneto and the others.  
  
"What do we do now sugah?"  
  
Logan looked down at Marie and smiled at her. He saw the shimmer of hope shine through her eyes.  
  
"We are gonna have to wait things through darlin'."  
  
Marie hugged Logan even tighter as the stood up to leave.  
  
"Come on Remy. You can come too."  
  
Remy looked at Logan and questioned him whether or not is was alright. Logan nodded and led   
Marie out to Remy's car.  
  
"What about the professor and everyone?"  
  
"Listen Marie, you let me take care of that. I will get them out. We are just going to have to   
start over again. Maybe even leave the country. We can only take things one day at a time.   
Our lives are gonna be forever changed because of the..."  
  
Passing of, THE LAWS  
  
  
  
  



	10. Epilogue... Life goes on

::Authors notes: By popular demand and over 20 emails requesting an Epilogue. Here it is. An   
Epilogue to "The passing of the laws"::   
  
---   
  
It has been over ten years since the laws passed against mutants. Logan and Marie went off to   
Japan and got married and Remy still follows them around like a servant. The laws have lifted   
up quite a bit since Professor Xavier was released and Magneto caught. Xavier took the mutants   
case to the Supreme Court and had over thirty new laws erased. Simple laws still stand such as,   
Mutant children can not go to school with human children, Humans still possess the rights to   
experiment on mutants, and mutants with dangerous powers may not work in a public facility. New   
children arrive and are found everyday in the newly rebuilt school for gifted youngsters. Most   
of the students who were there learning at the time of the new laws have gotten married, gone on   
to teach at the new school or got a job.   
  
Marie stayed behind to teach English and Social Studies. Her students laughed at her English   
because she spoke in a southern accent. Marie made learning Social Studies fun by teaching   
about exotic places, and big countries like Canada. A very loved teacher among her students and   
a happily married woman. Xavier created a special injection for Marie to take everyday in order   
to keep her powers in control. The only thing left in her life to do is tell Logan that she is   
four months pregnant.   
  
Logan has returned to his normal self. Only letting Marie see his sensitive side in private.   
He is a trainer for the children whose powers are too powerful for them to handle. He helps   
them release their anger on a punching bag or in a holographic room where the students may   
create their own scene to put themselves at ease. He also attends missions with the X-MEN and   
is constantly aware of Remy's presence around Marie. Of course he knows that Remy knows Marie   
is a very happily married woman as he is a very happily married man but he still doesn't like   
Remy anyway.   
  
The laws changed their lives permanently. Half of the time the students are afraid to leave the   
school in fear of being murdered. It never used to be like that. With the passing of laws life   
has changed forever just as Logan had said. But the laws will continue to change just as life   
will change. And as those laws change, so will the fear and happiness of its followers. In the   
end, everyone will soon learn that differences are common and nothing can be change that fact.   
Now all the mutants can to do is wait. 


End file.
